


Uncomfortable questions

by Rudy_Wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudy_Wolf/pseuds/Rudy_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean decides to ask Castiel about something very personal to the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable questions

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas enjoy this Destiel fluffy Drabble.

“Cas, I wanna ask you somethin’…'”

Castiel, startled, when the comfortable buzz of his channel surfing had been interrupted by the gruff bark of his hunters voice. “Yes Dean?

Dean licked his lips and tapped on the edges of the book he had been flipping through. “Do you have like... actual feathers? Like, do your wings look like bird wings for real?”

Castiel stared at the hunter for a long, awkwardly quiet moment before he tilted his head curiously and leered at his companion. “Why are you asking me that Dean? You have seen my wings several times already.”

Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. “Yea, only their shadows. I mean, it 'looked' like you had feathers but maybe that’s just how my feeble human mind perceives them? I dunno, I just wanna hear from you I guess.”

The hunter turned a page in his book to reveal a typical, biblical image of an angel holding a sword above its head, glorious white wings flared out behind it fiercely. “These pictures and images, there anything to them?”

Cas's eyes shifted to the picture in Dean's hand then back to his hunter, face unreadable. Another long stretch of silence before Castiel pursed his lips before speaking carefully. “I have... feathers I suppose; probably not exactly like a birds but not un-similar.”

Dean nodded, and spared another glance to the image in his book. “Okay so how did people in the bible times come up with the image? Don't angel wings burn out human eyes or somethin’?”

“You may recall, but I told you when we first met that some people could perceive an angel's true voice and an even smaller portion can view a little bit of an angel's true form. The most common thing a human could view would be our wings. I am sure to them, we would appear as beautiful men and women with wings and light all around... it’s also where the idea of a 'halo' comes from-we do not actually have such a thing.”

Dean had to stop a little snort when Castiel lifted his hands and give air quotas around the word 'halo'.

“Back then I do not think those who witnessed these small parts of our true selves would know how to describe what they saw and the wings of a bird was accepted as truth.” Castiel finished his little explanation with a soft sigh and turned back to the T.V., seeming to end the conversation. Of course Dean was not having any of that.

“Huh, So some bible thumpers way back when caught a gimps and now that’s the image you guys got saddled with.”

Castiel just made a quiet grunt of acknowledgment but did not look away from the grainy hotel T.V.

“So what do yours look like?”

This caught the angel's attention immediately. Castiel looked over at the hunter sharply, feeling his vessel start to suddenly rise in temperature and it was all he could do to press it down. “I... I already told you.”

“Yea yea, shadows and vague descriptions don’t count. Tell me the details, what color are they? How big, what do they-”

“Dean!”

“What?” Dean groused when Cas interrupted him, slamming his book shut.

“This line of questioning is highly inappropriate!” At this point, it was beyond the angels control to monitor the temperature of his vessel, his face a bright red color that went all the way to his ears. When Dean looked up from his book he saw that Cas’ face wore the same expression as when Dean had taken him to the whore house the night they thought they were going to die, only far redder and looking even more mortified.

“Why?” The hunter asked with a raised eye brow. Cas had to take a deep, calming breath before he could continue.

“It is... incredibly personal and private Dean... it would be like... if I suddenly asked you about the size and length of your genitals!” Castiel admitted, making the hunter's face turn an equal shade of red.

“So wait... your wings are like... angel junk?”

Another exasperated sigh, “No Dean, they are not our sex organs, but they are... personal, intimate. It’s considered bad taste in heaven for angels to discuss another's wings. Touching is especially off limits unless it is between a bonded pair; but since we are eternal, bonding is not common practice.” Castiel was almost too embarrassed to continue, he hadn’t felt this level of mortification since Gabriel who had left heaven so many centuries ago and stopped torturing his favorite stone faced little brother. Dean at least had the decency to look sheepish and flipped the book back open to look through it.

“Sorry Cas. Didn’t know it was so personal.” He muttered softly and said no more, going back to his research. Cas nodded once and went back to his absentminded channel surfing with far less enthusiasm than before. A long silence fell between the hunter and his angel; the only sounds in the room were of an infomercial Cas had landed on in his absent-minded journey through T.V. Land.

“Ya know...” Dean broke through the awkward silence roughly. “I kinda thought we were, ya know... bondded er somethin...” He said as manly as he could, even if the last part was under his breath. Castiel did not know what to say to that. Sure, in the last few months, something had changed between them when Dean had kissed him in the parking lot of some run down motel and told him never to talk about it. Then there was the time just a few weeks ago in some grave yard of a backwoods town they had been drawn to with a haunting. Cas could still recall the warmth of Dean's breath against his face and the heat of the burning corpse in the grave beside them. Again, Dean had told him not to talk about it when Cas had tried to ask more about what had occurred.

“I don’t know what we are Dean.” He admitted softly. More silence other than the woman on the television going on and on about some blender and what it can grind. Castiel stared at her as she began to put in ice and grind it into a fine pulp.

“Yeah well, just so you know... we are.” Dean's gruff voice broke over the woman and her blender and caught the angel's attention. Castiel regarded Dean with an unreadable expression for a long time while Dean tried to focus on his research. Castiel made a soft noise in the back of his throat to get his attention.

“They’re, um... they’re black.” Dean looked from his book and to his red faced angel. “Um, the color I mean. They’re black and fade into a soft silver color at the tips I guess. I have six of them, wings, I mean. It is the mark of a seraph. The main two are for flight, the middle for stabilization and the last two are for direction.”

The hunter said nothing, keeping quiet so his friend could talk about this clearly difficult subject. “As for their size... um, in this form, the primaries would be twice the length of my body. In my true form the same rule would apply.”

Dean could recall the time Cas mentioned that his true form was about the size of the Chrysler building and gave a low, impressed whistle. “Damn Cas, pretty big. So do like, all you guys have different colored wings?”

Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked down at his hands, gripping his pant leg. “Thank you. Yes, angel wings come in many different colors. We may be of a singular mind and purpose, but we were given our own identities and personalities. Which might seem very strange since individual thought was heavily discouraged.”

“So then why did God go through the trouble?” Dean had to ask. Dean never got God, why He did the things He did as far as human kind was concerned, but he figured at least He would have had some reasons with the angels. Castiel just shrugged.

“It was not our place to question why, Dean. Back then it was never mentioned or even thought of as to why we all looked different. Maybe He just needed a good way to tell us apart? He had so many of us... not as many as humans, of course, but enough. Personally, I always thought it was a kind of gift, a small favor for his first born.”

The hunter did not miss the way his angel had a small smile at the corner of his mouth. Dean smirked a little. “Well I bet you were the best-damn-looking angel among them.”

Castiel rolled his shoulders and tried not to look too pleased by the compliment. “Well we did not dwell on such things. Vanity was not something we ever condoned. However, I will admit that after spending so much time with you, Sam, and the rest of humanity I have come to... appreciate my differences. Many angels in heaven are also beginning to appreciate their own uniqueness in some ways. You boys have really changed a lot for us. Perhaps in more ways then you know.”

Dean grinned and rubbed the back of his neck now that it was his turn to feel embarrassed. Castiel just watched with mild curiosity as Dean closed his research book once again and got up from the table. He watched as his hunter crossed the short distance to where he sat and put both hands on his shoulders. “They sound beautiful Cas, I wish I could see them.”

Dean leaned in close enough that Castiel could smell the bitter sweet scent of whiskey on Dean's breath but knew his hunter was not drunk. No, Dean was always sober when he was like this, to the angel's curiosity.

“I wish I could show you.” Castiel admitted softly, sending soft vibrations against his hunter's lips. Dean closed the gap, pressing their mouths together in a warm, dry press. Dean's kisses were always very simple, just a touch of their lips together in something that could almost be described as curious. Not that Castiel minded or knew any different, he would just slip his eyes closed and hold very still for the hunter while Dean did his quiet exploration.

A warm hand slipped around the base of his skull and held firm with calloused fingers gripping on to soft dark hair. Castiel let out a quiet noise when Dean pressed the kiss further then he had before by parting his lips and flicking his tongue out against the angel's bottom lip. Even if Castiel did not understand all aspects of kissing, he did know something and had witnessed what humans commonly call a 'french kiss' understanding that was what Dean wanted.

Castiel opened his mouth obediently and made another quiet noise when he felt the wet heat of the hunter's tongue slip in. It was a strange sensation but not unpleasant. The feeling of Dean's tongue in his mouth made a pleasing warmth flow through his chest and made his grace hum through his vessel. Dean gave a little grunt and gripped the base of the angel's skull a little tighter, Castiel got the message that he was supposed to kiss back.

It was awkward but Castiel did his best to mimic Dean's efforts with just as much enthusiasm, reaching up for the first time in these encounters and gripped the front of the hunter's plaid shirt. Dean pulled away first, a little breathless and flushed but grinning. Castiel watched Dean closely as he laughed a little and slapped the angel's shoulder.

“Not bad Cas, but you need more practice.” He winked and Castiel flushed a little further.

“I'm sorry Dean.” Cas murmured, folding his hands upon his lap once more. Dean laughed again and leaned forward once more to kiss the top of the Angel's head. It was the most affection Dean had ever shown at one time and Castiel wondered if it was because he told him about his wings.

“Don't be sorry Cas, we'll just have to practice more is all.” Dean grinned and took his seat back at the little hotel table opening his book up, seeming to go back to research like nothing happened. Castiel stared at Dean for a long minute before he too turned back to his previous task, not feeling quite as blank and empty as he had been before the kiss.

“Of course Dean, I will be sure to do better next time.” They went back to their comfortable silence, Castiel still flipping channels and Dean doing research.

“Hey Cas.”

“Yes Dean?”

“Maybe one day... you could show me your wings.”

Castiel paused in his channel surfing for the last time and thought about what Dean meant, what Dean was asking.

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel did not see it, but he could feel Dean's reassured smile from behind his book.


End file.
